A Merry Christmas
by harrypotter1693
Summary: Harry and Ginny have some moments. Will things work out? not good at summarys so please just read!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. )

A Merry Christmas

Ginny sat in her room looking out the snowy window. She was waiting for Harry to arrive. He was supposed to arrive in the afternoon but Ginny couldn't wait that long. It was 10 o' clock and Ginny was already a bundle of nerves.

Hermione had arrived the day before and was currently downstairs helping Mrs. Weasly with the Christmas dinner. Ginny had told her mum that she had to go clean her room so she could watch for Harry.

Ginny had decided to go downstairs cause she knew that if she waited he would never come. Just like that old saying, "A watched cauldron never boils."

"Hi, Ginny. Did you finish with your room?" asked Mrs. Weasly.

"yeah mum, I am all done."

"Good, now you can help Hermione with the potatoes. I have to go clean up the sitting room. I'll be back in a while to check how you two are doing." With that Mrs. Weasly left the room.

"So, Ginny….were you watching for Harry? Hermione asked. Ginny blushed a deep red.

"Maybe…" Ginny never finished her sentence because at that moment Harry walked through the door along with Mr. Weasly, Ron, Fred and George. Hermione ran up to Harry and gave him a hug. Mrs. Weasly walked into the room with a surprised look on her face.

"You guys are here early. We weren't expecting you until this after noon." Mrs. Weasly stated.

"_Yeah, I didn't think Harry was going to be here until later or I would have put something nicer on". _Ginny thought. She looked down at the sweats and the white t-shirt she was wearing. The white shirt was a little smaller and it really showed off her body but the sweats ruined the whole outfit.

Harry looked towards Ginny and smiled. Ginny smiled back. She thought that maybe something good would happen. Maybe…….

The next few days Ginny spent much time with Harry, Rom and Hermione. They had a couple of snow ball fights and many laughs. But it was all to much for Ginny. She couldn't stand being so close the man she loved and not have him know. She knew that she would never have a chance but she always hoped, dreamed and wished that maybe one day Harry would like her back. She had a couple of times seen Harry watching her, but when Ginny looked at him, he would always look away.

One night Ginny couldn't sleep so she decide to go downstairs and she if she could get some milk or something to help her. She didn't think that anyone would be downstairs at 3 o' clock in the morning. When she turned the light on she saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table with the container of milk and a glass in front of him. Ginny stumbled.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think that anyone would be here at this time." Ginny said.

"That's ok, you can sit down." Harry said too, slightly blushing.

Ginny walked over, got a glass and sat down next to Harry. This was the closest they had been next to each other ever. Ginny could feel the heat coming off of Harry. She poured herself some milk and took a sip.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I had a lot on my mind." Harry said. Ginny could see him looking at her. She was wearing red shorts that were kinda tight and a white tank top that was tight to her body. Harry was wearing boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. _"God, she looks so good in those shorts. And the tank top"…_Harry thought.

"What were you thinking about? _"Oh my god, quid ditch has helped your body so much! I love you!" _Ginny thought.

"Just… stuff."

"Like what?"

Harry looked at Ginny. Really looked at her. She was perfect in everyway. Her body, her hair, her eyes. Everything. Harry was fighting a battle in his head. Should he tell her that he really loved her or should he lie. He did love her but she was Ron's sister.

"Harry are you still there?" Ginny asked.

"yeah. Um… Ginny… um… I want to tell you something." _"Bloody hell, was he going to tell me that he likes me? I hope he is." _Ginny thought.

"Um…. " Harry knew that he wanted to tell her but he couldn't. It would ruin their friendship. She probably didn't even like him like that. She had, but Harry had waited to long for her. She had finally moved onto other men.

"uh… I am having a great time here." Harry said. He couldn't do it. Ron would kill him.

"Oh…. That's good to know." Ginny felt like crying. "I think I am going to go to bed now. See you later, Harry." Ginny ran out of the room so Harry wouldn't see her tears rolling down her face.

After the meeting in the kitchen Ginny had stayed in her room. She only came out for meals and when she did she didn't talk or even make eye contact with anyone. Especially Harry. Several times Harry had tried to talk to Ginny but she ran away every time. Hermione had tried to talk to her but she couldn't get anything. Mrs. Weasly was to busy preparing for Christmas to notice that something was wrong with her only daughter.

Harry knew what was wrong with Ginny but he didn't want to hurt even more than he already did. He didn't know what he had said but he did something that had deeply upset Ginny. Finally Harry decided to go and talk to her in her room. Everyone was downstairs cooking and cleaning. (But in Ron's case… eating.) Harry walked up the stairs and knocked softly on Ginny's door.

"Ginny, can we talk?" Harry asked. He could hear Ginny get off her bed and walk over to the door.

"Please Harry, can you go away?"

"No, not until you talk." He could hear Ginny breathing deeply then unlocking the door. She opened the door. She was in the same red shorts but now she was wearing the same white top that she had on the day he arrived.

"what's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. How about you?"

"Ginny don't lie. You are upset about something I said that night. What is it? What's wrong?" Harry said with a serious look on her face.

Ginny took a deep breath. She was going to have to tell him. If she didn't tell him soon she was going to die of heart break.

"Harry, since the first time I saw you I liked you. Over the years my feelings grew. Now I love. You may not like me but… I do." Ginny didn't look at Harry. She could tell that he was looking at her.

"Ginny, I like you too. I never wanted to tell you because I was always scared that you wouldn't feel the same about me."

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes for the first time in days. She could tell that he was serious. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back then their eyes meet again. Harry looked at Ginny then he kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster. And Ginny kissed him back with 6 years of passion and feelings for him. They stayed like that for a while. Just hugging and kissing. Finally they broke apart.

Harry whispered, "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny started to tear up. "I love you too!"

They hugged again and just stood their in each other's arms for the longest time.

Author note: Hey. What did you think? Please review and tell me. This is my first fanfic and I want the truth even if you hate it tell me so I can make improvements. I am going to add more chapters if I get some reviews. Thanks!


End file.
